


You're My Mission

by hiddleston81



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: Action, F/M, Jealousy, Kissing, Love, Love Scene, Romance, more tags as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7116487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddleston81/pseuds/hiddleston81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your journey through an undeniable love for Bucky Barnes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters are coming soon!

The overcast sky hung over the city like a thick blanket. Skyscrapers climbed up into the low clouds, creating an illusion of infinity. The crisp winter air clung to the inside of your lungs as you inhaled, and with each exhale a frosty fog would escape your breath. The thin, cool air crept down your coat and climbed your spine, and you could feel chills crawl up your body.

You rounded the corner and entered a retro diner, where the warm atmosphere kindly welcomed you. The aroma was of burgers and greasy fries, which was comforting to you. 

Suddenly, you felt as tho you were being watched. You could feel sharpe eyes, studying you as you began to unravel your scarf. Your eyes flicked over to a man sitting at the bar, the man who was now gazing at your shoes. He wore a navy blue baseball cap, paired with a thick denim jacket. When he looked up, you caught a glimpse of his quizzical blue and green eyes, and his sculpted face. He had a chiseled jaw line, decorated with a slight amount of scruff. His cheekbones were tall and shadowed his square chin. He was quite the sight to see.

You decided to take your seat at the bar, one chair down from him. The waitress came over and handed you a menu, the cover smudged with greasy finger prints and ketchup smears. 

"It's pretty cold out there isn't it" you heard a deep, husky voice come from beside you. You turned your head to see it was the man who you had been admiring. 

"It definitely is." you replied with an awkward smile. "You seem more equipped for this weather then I am." you added to keep the conversation going. 

The man laughed and flashed a smile that could light up the whole room. But before you could say anything thing else, the waitress came over and began to take your order. 

"Just some coffee please." you said kindly, and within moments, the woman was back with a green ceramic mug and began pouring a deep black brew.

"Hey Buck!" A loud, fimiliar voice boomed from the entrance of the diner. You turned to see who it was.

"Hey (y/n)! Your here too?" Steve asked as he made his way over to you and the man near you. 

"Hey Stevie" you laughed, glad to see a familiar face.

"Bucky, this is my good friend (y/n), I've talked about her before." Steve said to the man sitting next to you. 

You blushed as you reached you hand out to shake Bucky's. 

"I've heard good things about you." Bucky winked.

"(y/n), this is Bucky, I've mentioned him before too." Steve said to you. 

"Ahhh yes, Steve has many memories with you." You said to Bucky, recalling all the stories Steve has told you about Bucky.

"Wow I'm so glad you guys get to meet eachother! This is awesome!" Steve said, smiling ear to ear. 

You had never seen him look so happy. He seemed as tho he had been waiting for you and Bucky to meet for the longest time.

"Hey, why don't you guys come over to my place for dinner tonight? It would be a great way for you all to get to know eachother. And besides, Sam is in town this week, and we all love Sam. He'll be at dinner too." Steve said, and the three of you laughed and agreed for dinner that night. You were just excited to see Bucky again.


	2. The Dinner

You slid into your tight sheer leggings before fastening your skirt above your hips. You twirled around in the mirror several times, examining your look, smoothing out any wrinkles with your palms. You walked over to the mirror and picked up a vibrant red lipstick that you quickly applied to your mouth before grabbing a jacket and heading out the door.

You arrived fashionably late to the dinner, yet you were not the last to show. Steve greeted you at the door then led you into the kitchen where Sam was mixing drinks. Bucky was not there.

"Sam! Long time no see!" You said cheerfully. 

"Hey hey hey good looken'" Sam winked. You giggled as the two of you embraced. 

"May I make you a drink?" Sam asked as he returned to the mix table. 

"Sure," you smiled "I'll have what your drinking." You answered, pointing to the drink Sam had prepared himself, which looked like some sort of lemon lime vodka mix.

"Comin up." Sam said, in sync with the doorbell.

"I'll be right back." Steve said, heading to the door.

You could feel your stomache tie in a tight knot. You weren't quite sure why you felt this was, but you grew awfully jittery, and stole Sam's drink to try and calm yourself down. 

"Hey!" Sam said, taking his drink back. 

"Sorry!" You replied, embarrassed. "I was just making sure it was good." 

"Hey guys!" Steve said as he led Bucky into the kitchen.

"Hey Buck!" Sam called from the table.

"Bucky, this is (y/n), who you met at the coffee shop." Steve said, gesturing over to me. 

"Yes, how could I forget." Bucky said with a smile. 

He took your hand and shook it gently, before bringing it up to his soft lips where he kissed your skin softly, all while dazzling you with his adventurous eyes. 

You could feel your cheeks grow pink, and that itself was enough to make Bucky smile at you. At the coffee shop he was wearing a baseball cap, and you were never able to take in all of his extraordinary facial features which were all being revealed to you now. 

"Well, let's eat." Steve said, breaking the silence. "You all sit down, I'll go grab the food. "

"Let me help." Sam insisted, hurrying back into the kitchen with Steve, leaving you and Bucky alone in the dining room. 

"A metal arm." You said, seeing his metal fingers poke through his sleeve. 

"Ah," Bucky said, rolling up his sleeve to reveal more of the arm. "I lost it in an accident a while back." Bucky said, looking as though it didn't want to discuss the subject much. 

"So..." You stared, trying to think of things to say. "do you have a wife? Any kids?" You asked. 

"No, I haven't quite found the right person yet."   
Bucky said, folding his arms.

You nodded your head slowly.

"What about you? A lovely lady like you must have a husband." Bucky said.

"No." You laughed, smiling at the ground as you shook your head. But when you looked up, Bucky was looking straight into your eyes, a warm smile spreading across his face. 

He opened his mouth to say something, but Sam and Steve entered the room carrying a fresh pot roast and crisp salad. 

"Dinner is served!" Sam said, as though he had been waiting to say it all night. 

The evening was filled with conversation and memories, but throughout the night, you constantly exchanged glances with Bucky. The two of you would smile at eachother, laugh a bit, then look away.

The hour grew late, and it was far past midnight. 

"I should be getting home...." You said, dazed from the amount of wine you had consumed. 

"I better get going too." Bucky said, standing up and brushing off his pants.

You stood unsteadily, relying on your chair for balance. 

"(y/n) are you sure your able to drive home?" Bucky asked in a caring voice. "I could certainly take you home, I'm sure you can get your car from Steve another time." Bucky said grabbing your hand so you wouldn't fall.

"(y/n) I can just drop it off at your house tomorrow." Steve said getting up too. 

"Thank you guys." You said, not wanting to protest. 

You gave Steve your keys, then let Bucky lead you to the door as you said your final goodbyes to Sam and Steve. 

He helped you into the passenger seat, the climbed in next to you. 

"Thank you for doing this." You said sleepily.

"No problem." Bucky said kindly.

You two had light conversation on the drive home, but your main goal was to stay awake to keep giving Bucky directions. 

Once you reached your house, Bucky helped you out of the car and to your front door. Crickets chipped through out the night, and stars lit up the sky like twinkling lights. 

"I had a fun time meeting you tonight." You said happily. 

"So did I," Bucky said with a large smile. "I would like to see you again sometime." He said as he wrote his number on a peice of paper. 

"I would love that." You said, before turning away and going inside. "Goodnight Bucky." You sang from the door frame.

"Goodnight (y/n)." He replied.


	3. The Truth

"I'll pick you up at 8" was the text Bucky sent you before your date tonight. 

You had picked out a little black dress and some heels to wear to the dinner. Bucky planned to take you to a French restaurant downtown that you couldn't pronounce the name of.

As the date neared, you could feel yourself getting nervous again, like you did in Steve's house when Bucky arrived. Your stomach turned into knots as you shakily braided your hair. Bucky would be over any minute now, and thinking of him gave you chills.

Suddenly, you heard a knock on your door. 

"Bucky." You breathed, as you hurried downstairs to meet him.

"Hi Bucky!" You said with a broad smile.

Bucky examined you with big eyes.

"Wow..... your stunning" Bucky gasped.

Your cheeks turned bright red and the both of you laughed. 

"You look amazing as well" you said shyly as you admired Bucky's grey suite and jet black tie that accompanied your dress.

"Shall we?" Bucky said, leading you out the door like a gentleman.

You got in his car, and realized for the first time how good it smelled. The aroma was of coffee and mint, and the car was tidy, not a piece of trash on the floor.

The evening was like a blur. You were so dazed by Bucky that you could hardly live in the moment. 

"Why don't you come over to my house for a while?" Bucky asked as you two left the restaurant. 

"I would love to." You smiled, winding your fingers between Bucky's as he took your hand.

Soon enough, you were settled on Bucky's couch as he went to the kitchen to make tea. 

"(y/n), there is something you need to know about me," Bucky started as he sat down next to you. "I have a dark history that I need to tell you about." Bucky said, glancing over at his metal arm. 

You nodded your head slowly as your looked into his deep blue eyes, flooding with emotion.

"It started when I fell off a train..." Bucky began, already catching you off guard. 

He went on about his past, about hydra, about the civil war, about recovering from everything, and by the end of his story, your eyes were filled with tears.

You didn't know what to say, so instead you buried your head into his chest a cried, softly and quietly. Bucky ran his fingers through your hair as you hugged him.

"You don't have to say anything." He said, as if reading your mind. 

But you finally got up, and you and Bucky talked, for hours, about everything. 

"Oh my god, I need to go home!" You said, once you realized it was 3 am.

You and Bucky scrambled to his car, both completely dazed and unaware of your surroundings. 

"Bye Bucky." You whispered as you climbed out of his car.

Your body was in a hurry to get inside but your mind couldn't figure out why. But finally you reached your bed, and your body was at ease.


	4. Telling Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dating for a couple months now, you and Bucky decide to open up to Steve about your relationship

It's been 3 months since you and Bucky started dating, and things were starting to get serious. The two of you have kept your relationship a secret up until now, but you finally open up to Steve about it. 

"Hey Steve!" you said cheerfully over the phone, "There is something I have been wanting to tell you, can we meet for coffee today?" 

"Mmm big news I suppose. I'll meet you at the Corner Cafe at 1."

"See you there!" You said before hanging up. 

You looked up and smiled at Bucky before kissing him passionately on the lips. 

"Are you nervous?" You asked.

"About what?" Bucky said, raising an eyebrow.

"What Steve will think of our relationship. What if he doesn't like it?"

"Are you kidding!" Bucky said, surprised. "He will be overjoyed!"

As it turns out, Bucky was right. Steve's face lit up the moment you told him. After congratulating the both of you, he smirked. 

"We have to tell Sam!" Steve giggled.

You and Bucky exchanged glances before nodding your head at Steve as he began to call Sam. 

"Sam Sam Sam guess what," Steve said like an excited toddler.

"What?" Sam asked over the phone. 

"I have Bucky and (y/n) here with me and they have some exciting news for you."

Nobody spoke for a moment so you took that as your que to speak.

"Bucky and I are dating" you said into the phone. 

Same chuckled on the other end. "My two best friends are bangin' each other, HA!" 

Your face grew bright red. "No no, nothing like that." You clarified.

"Yet..." Sam chuckled 

"Sam grow up." Bucky laughed 

The two of you filled Sam and Steve in on your relationship so far before you had to go to work.


End file.
